1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional (3D) wire flying system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fail-safe is generally known to be a device to prevent or minimize harm in advance by employing a multilevel of safety measures, when the harm is likely due to fault in a system or manmade fault.
For example, when power supply to an elevator is ceased, thereby bringing the elevator to a sudden stop in operation, an emergency brake is operated to keep elevator from falling so as to secure the passengers' lives until rescue gets to the site. Additional examples may include multi-protective device of nuclear reactor, a mixer device which does not operate blades unless cap is securely sealed, a circuit breaker trip which prevents electric fire, a fail-safe system (derailing point, safety siding, on-board receiver, way-side transmitter, driver alarm system, emergency brake, etc.) implemented in rail facility.
The fail-safe may also be implemented in a system utilizing winch. For example, a wire flying system which employs a combination of a plurality of winches involves unexpected damages when abnormality occurs in the winches or software that controls the winches, or when abnormality occurs in a hardware that detects and manages abnormality of the winches or the controlling software.
Accordingly, in order to prevent or minimize possible harm that can occur due to various causes particularly in a system that utilizes winches, demand is increasing for a winch fail-safe that can ensure safe use of the winches in various levels.